


Hello gunshots, goodbye plans

by dragonndoggod



Series: sex, spies and other small lies [1]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Spies, Spy - Freeform, archer inspired, covert agent, older shirou, shirou is a covert agent, shirou is a spy, totally not true, yonekuni is an "innocent" bystander, younger yonekuni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing vacation and here he was, being shot at for no reason.  And it didn't help that this teenager can't get over himself.  He's regretting this vacation location already.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A set of drabbles that are based on the series "Archer" (in fact, Archer and Sex Pistols takes place in the same universe. I took liberties with Shirou’s pistols, which are based on Ray Gillette’s pistols. No knowledge of Archer necessary), where Shirou is a spy/covert agent and gets mixed in with a teenager who just wants to fuck him. Or maybe he falls in love, Shirou won't go that far and say it. After all, the few teenagers he's interacted with tells him that they're out for fun and not for something serious. He knows he can't take the blond seriously, even if said blond wants to be taken seriously. Yonekuni is roughly 17 in this series while Shirou is 26. I love me some older bottoms :3
> 
> (same info that's under the series info)

It was supposed to be a smooth, conflict free start of a vacation, one that was well earned and deserved, if he did say so himself. Shirou had fought tooth and nail for this vacation, something that he wanted so much and his shrewd boss had given in if only to shut him up with the warning of "Enemies tend to strike when your guard is down".

Now here he was, looking for a place to hide behind while hearing the rapid firing of several guns, the raised voices of panic and cries as people scattered.

Looking over his shoulder to see the position of two of the gunmen, Shirou didn't notice that jacket clad figure in front of him, walking slowly with their head down until he collided with the figure and the sound of a bullet hitting the concrete just a foot away as he fell.

Cursing under his breath, Shirou didn't spare the person he had knocked over as he quickly got to his feet and grabbed the person's arm. He didn't have to look over to feel the glare that he was getting as he pulled the person away towards a concrete barrier, vaulting over and taking cover. Ducking his head as another bullet struck the concrete, hissing in pain as another grazed along the side of his head.

"What the hell is your problem?"

The snarl of a voice as the person huddled away from him, earbuds dangling out of his jacket and the wave of power coming off of him. Shirou spared him a brief glance, quickly taking in the male's age before turning back towards the situation at hand, reaching for one of his pistols in the holster under his arm.

"Are you that stuck in your own world that you don't even notice what's going on around you?" Shirou whispered, ducking down once again at the spray of gun fire around them. Glancing at the teen once more, all he could do was shake his head. He couldn't let himself get distracted when his life and others were in danger from some unknown reason.

He couldn't be shooting off bullets like some of his coworkers, Shirou eyed the two on the roof and wished he had a rifle with a scope just so he could get this over with. Just his luck that something like this would happen.

"Really," Shirou muttered to himself as he ducked once more, "I just had to pick Europe for this trip. Why didn't I pick somewhere else? Oh, that's right," a quick look over the barrier and the shots that ricocheted off the concrete, sending a spray of debris, "damn coworkers suggested Europe. What could go wrong, they said. I should have realized they were laughing at me."

Shaking his head, he shouldn't let the frustrations get to him, not if he didn't want to put an end to this whole thing. Taking in a deep breath, calming and calling on his soul to guide his aim, he narrowed his eyes as he took aim and fired several rounds in quick succession. Wincing at the pain in his ears, wondering briefly to why he hadn't bought silencers for his pistols, at least they weren't in an enclosed area. Patting his pocket for an extra magazine he knew he had slipped in before leaving his hotel room, he had enough on him to put a stop to this whole thing without running out.

Still, Shirou took another shot and the sharp cry from high above he knew he had hit the target. How bad, he didn't know. But when a minute passed passed and no more fire came, Shirou slid back down the concrete barrier with a heavy sigh.

Running a shaking hand through his hair, a curse on his tongue at the sting of pain. Fingers coming up wet with blood, he could hear words being spoken before he looked at the teen who was now staring at him with wide eyes and inching closer. The control that the blond had was gone and for a brief moment, Shirou could see flashes of the boy's true soul. Waves of power and strength that resonated through him, matching him before he pulled his soul back in. In the fire fight, he had completely forgotten about controlling himself, something he had forgotten more than once during his work.

"Shit," Shirou chuckled weakly, leaning back and hesitantly resting his head on the concrete as exhaustion crept up on him, "you weren't supposed to see that."

He fought to hold back the surprise as the boy moved closer, eyes darting to the gun he held, following as he checked the amount of bullets he had left before slipping his pistol back into his holster. He fought back the tremble in his body at the touch on his leg and the emotions that came crashing down on him. Everything that had happened, emotions rising the blond leaning in just inches from his face, Shirou couldn't contain the bubbling of laughter when lips brushed against his and the words that followed:

"Let's fuck."

This is how his life has turned out, at the age of twenty six getting shot at for no reason, even if it was part of the job, something he wasn't even on. And being hit on by a teenager.

He knew he'd never hear the end of it if his boss and coworkers caught wind of what was going on with his life.


End file.
